legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
O.M.N.I.
"Behind his visage of being a worshipped deity lies impious evility." O.M.N.I. (otherwise known as Omniken Daros in his humanoid form, or Origi-messhia-nihil-ius) was an Akrin chaos theoriest who dwelled into the powers of both good and evil and their surrounding mysteries. Being empowered by certain abilities of the Old Ones' forefather and from events of the Primearch Rupturing, OMNI soon lost whatever sanity he had and became a force of highly competent evil, causing along with Grimmok the dire event known as the Maelstrom War, an event that took many lives. Later on, OMNI '''and '''Grimmok would construct a large structure known as Omegaheim with the superbeing Endnarok using glitches of the Paradox Equation to stall adventurers for their masterful plan, called the Great Turnback. This catastrophic event caused a surge in the time-space continuum, in hopes of starting a war they will win this time around. Right now, the location of OMNI and his accomplice is unknown, but their ends will be met in X-20. Serving as one of the final bosses of the patch and expansion, he will meet his demise in the Deity Lux Domain. Ultimately, OMNI is one of the main antagonists of A Legend's Legacy: The War Reincarnated. History Death In the Deity Lux Domain, OMNI meets his end by adventurers and one of the two kings. He utilizes vast weapons of mass destruction in his arsenal, including highly explosive weapons and catapults. However, these did not succeed. OMNI eventually had all his weapons destroyed and he was blinded due to the bomb initiated by the raid at the end. As the king distracts him, the adventurers fire a powerful bomb at OMNI's core, forcing him to revert to his Akrin normal form. OMNI is then killed by a set of explosives set around him, as he always died the way he wanted, in an explosion. Personality In terms of personality, O.M.N.I. '''is described as a "malevolent, lawfully evil and aggressive authoritarian" believing in absolute control over everything else. He believes in no other goal other than to have others submit before him. Instead of Grimmok who has worshippers and doesn't care for them, OMNI believes that he "demands" followers and that without him they are absolutely nothing. OMNI fits the role of a "submit or be destroyed" leader, killing those who oppress him and torturing without end those who would never kneel to him. OMNI doesn't exactly believe in ending existence as much as a "chaotic evil" could expect to be, but he strongly believes in making lives "living hells" and "teaching the world true evil". At a time as an Akrin, OMNI dwelled into the powers of good and evil, but saw evil as more rewarding and more accessible to his needs. OMNI also takes strategy to be utmost important, especially as an evil adversary. As an Akrin who already possesses knowledge of game theory, strategy comes first to playing "moves" out of any game, such as when Grimmok and him stole the '''Paradox Orbs. Because of this, OMNI was able to defeat every Godborne without moving more than one of his arms. Weapons and Armour Abilities and Powers Quests Quotes *''"YOU AKRIN ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME, YOUR SUPREME RULER!"'' *''"It was only then, that everything changed, exactly as we wanted it to. The Paradox Equation was ours to change."'' *''"Submit, or die. Simple enough choice for a heretic."'' Future encounter *???: "What makes you think you'll win the war this time around? By resetting time?" *''"Everyone dies, and everything comes to an end. Don't you wretches remember anything that happened before this little trick of ours? Killing us, ending our lives, will do nothing. NOTHING. If you think defeating us is going to bury the hatchet, just you wait. There are more evils and enemies out there worse than we can comprehend."'' Trivia *'OMNI' has been stated as the lesser of the two evils between himself and Grimmok, but is more strategic. *OMNI never touched the Paradox Orbs, he was responsible for killing the several Godborne who attempted to. *OMNI when fought speaks of the "past events" being the "future events", saying "we're not the worst out there." *A large remnant of the Akrin, known as the Omnusali, or the "Evil Akrin" all worship OMNI, believing them to be a God.